Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
Willkommen! Hi Leo Leopardenschweif - wir freuen uns, dass Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi ich wollte nur mal Fragen ob, wenn man ihr RPGs machen kann, dann auch Katzen,Clan,Stämme, etc. erstellen kann.LG Ekliss 16:33, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kleine Frage^^ hi,ich wollte nur fragen,ob wir auch neben Cractere wie z.b. die Dächsen Mitternacht einfüg kann?Leyley hi Leo! Kann vielleicht Meereswelle die mutter von Bienenflügel sein? was bisher geschah: Leah ist gekommen,und hatt das Lager attackiert,daraufhin kam Kralle und hatte dem Clan geholfen.Meereswelle ist gestorben.Das war bisher passiert ;) Leyley Bild Ich stelle mir ihn einfarbig, so ein helleres rotbraun vor. (so eine ähnliche Farbe wie Feuerstern) Adlerkralle99. 06:37, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi Leopardenschweif! Du ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen: Falls du die Menüleiste bearbeitet hast: Ich habe ein Wiki erstellt und dort will ich in die Menüleiste die Hauptseite unter Im Wiki einfügen. Weißt du, wie das geht? LG Honey 12:55, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja sieht cool aus. Die hintere Hinterpfote sieht i-wie komisch aus aber schon mal DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!Adlerkralle99. 19:45, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Probleme... Hi,ich komme gleich zum Punkt:Ich kann''' KEINE Bilder,Diashows usw. mehr Irgendwo einfügen.Und wollte dich mal fragen,ob du vielleicht eine Lösung für das Problem findest...Sorry,wenn ich störe^^Leyley' Dankeschön Hallo Leopardenschweif, als kleines Dankeschön. Dies weil ich selbst keine malen kann.thumb LG Honey 18:55, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tiegerschweif Tiegerschweif ist nicht gleich deinem Tigerschweif! Das ist ein anderer! lg. Schnurr Buntschweif 13:15, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Buntstern Hab schon eins xD Buntschweif 10:05, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Blütenschauer Es sind beide hübsch! Soll ich sie dann beide einfügen? Buntschweif 14:29, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Graubauch DU musst nicht, aber wenn du willst, kannst du das für Graubauch noch dazutun: thumb|Graubauch thumb|Colouredtail-tata!Hier ist sie...wenn ich sie so betrachte....schrecklich! Buntschweif 17:45, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey! Das war fies! ihr hättet mich vorwarnen können! Sonnen sturm 1 16:39, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) okay sorry. Hallo Leo! Ich wollte fragen ob ich einen Blog erstellen kann, über Anzeigen (weil ein paar das noch nicht mitbekommen haben). Dort wollte ich alles aufschreiben was bei Anzeigen steht, ist das ok? LG Biene 06:20, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi,sorry,das ich Gestern' NICHT''' gekommen bin.Ich konnte den Channel nicht gefunden.Kannst de mir butte mal den Link dafür geben?--Leyley55 05:02, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wichtige Sachen Hey Leo ! Ich wollte mal ein paar Sachen mit dir besprechen : 1. CA Vorlagen : braucht ihr auch welche für die Sachen speziell aus WaCa wie Beutejäger oder was anderes spezielles ? Und wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller nur die CAs auf die Seite zu stellen da sontige Bilder ja nie so genau sind :/ 2. Andere Clans : Mit welchen Clans außer dem NebelClan macht ihr den noch viel (den NachtClan würde ich mal zu den Clans hinzufügen )?In den anderen sind ja kaum Charas :/ Braucht ihr noch welche ? Ich habe noch sooooooooo viele die ich alle los werden will ! 3.Beschreibugskästen : Ich könnte für jeden Clan eine eigene Farbe nehmen dann wäre es übersichtlich :D Wenn erwünscht ,dann welche ? 4. Meine Charas : Ich habe mich an Bunt mit meinen 5 neuen Charas gewendet ,weiß aber nicht in welchem Clan sie jetzt sind :/ Vllt hast du ne Idee (Charas siehe Bunts Disski) 5. Stammbäume : Wenn ihr wollt kann ich auch probieren Stammbäume zu erstellen ! 6. Ganz Liebe Grüße Deine Smara Ps : Zur Siggi : Die ist fertig :D Kannst sie dir auf der Seite Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif/Sig angucken und sagen obs passt :D Sorry hey ,sorry ich habe deine Nachicht erst grade gelesen :/ Bin zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt :o Das mit den Kästen und den siggis etc . ist bald fertig (erstellt noch nicht eingefügt) .Mein Charas kann ich dir gleich nochmal sagen du kannst sie dann verwenden wie gewünscht xD Smaradauge 17:16, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps : ich könnte dir bei der Wiki-Navigation nur helfen wenn ich Admin bin also daraus wird nichts :/ Charas Nebelblume ; hellgraue Kätzin mit strahlend blauen Augen Flammentanz ; weiß rot gestreifter Kater mit grünenAugen Eissturm ; Weißer Kater mit blauen Augen Lichterglanz ;cremefarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sternenhimmel ;schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sonnenstaub ;hellrot getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Herbststurm ; rot getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen Frostwolke ; langhaariger weißer Kater mit grünen Augen Sternenhimmel ;schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Kirschblatt ; grau getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Fliederbusch ; hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Habichtfeder ; dunkelbrauner Kater mit heller Brust und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Panterkralle ; goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Meereswinde ;silbern getigerte Kätzin mit meeresgrünen Augen Regenschauer ;hellgrauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Nektarpelz ; goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Vanilleduft ; cremefarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sandpfote ; sandfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Wasserpfote ; kleiner bläulichgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Bachpfote ; kleiner hellgrauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Heidepfote ; kleine dunkelbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen Himbeerherz ;kleine braun getigerte Kätzin mit Joar das sind erst mal ein paar xD ich habe noch 2 mal so viel wenn noch welche beötigt werden .Zu meinen Charas ich bin nur anzu gekommen smaragdauge einzufügen das heißt den rest mache ich noch :3 Charakästen hab ich vllt morgen fertig. CA voragen werden häppchenweise gemacht xD Aber damit kann ich erst am MO anfangen .Siggis habe ich ja alles fertig xD Das wars doch oder ? Mh ja das ist der Stand der dinge ... Lg Smaradauge 21:07, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Aki hatte irgendjemand gesagt dass man da subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst| |*User:Name|Name}}. . (halt statt name deinen Namen) eingeben muss. Wenn des net klappt kannst du auch unter Vorlagen Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif/Sig eingeben und dann selber die Zeit un des ganze einfügen. *User:Name ist verlinkt aber ich kann des net angeben sonst löscht des alles andere Hoffe du schaffst es 13:27, 19.Mai 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag Jetzt gehts bei mir auch net mehr - dann machs halt auf die zweite art mit vorlage (s.o.) 13:30, 19.Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie weit ich bin Hey ,ich habe bei Smaragdauge was probiert ... ich bin mit der Grundlage fast fertig ;D Muss noch ein paar nachen einfügen ,und wenn du willst kann ich die Farben nochmal bearbeiten .Hoffe du findest es schon ok . Smaradauge 17:09, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich nicht zum Admintreffen kommen kann, da ich um die Zeit beim reiten bin. LG Biene 07:45, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichten Hey ich habe mal gehört das man hier auch Geschichten wie im Erfindungswiki erstellen^^ kann stimmt das? LGMondpfote 08:55, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Klar mach ich XD woher hast du die schöne unterschrift? Hast du die selbst gemacht? *neugierig* LGMondpfote 12:21, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Natürlich ist mir deine Signatur schon forher aufgefallen *empörung* ^^ ich habe nur vergessen zu fregen ;) LG deineMondpfote 12:33, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin schon unterwegs ^^ Mondpfote 12:34, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso^^ :) Aber um eins klar zu stellen DU BIST NICHT BLÖD!!!! ;) ´XDMondpfote 12:49, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich komme nicht in den Chat!!! *heul* irgetetwas stimmt da nicht ;( Mondpfote 12:36, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Leos Geschichte Ahm...du hast etwas verwechselt! Leopardenschweif war die Mentorin von Milchbart nicht umgekehrt. Ansonsten ist die Geschichte super. Warum ist Wasserfall dann Kriegerin wo sie doch Heilerschülerin wird? LG Buntschweif 18:02, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Ich kann glaub ch am Mittwoch nicht....Gitarre Buntschweif 18:05, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch was zur Siggi Du musst auch beim benutzen dedr signatur nicht den ganzen Quellcode eingeben, es reicht wenn du einfach eingibst. 13:48, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Ist das heute oder am Mittwoch? LG Honigtau Hallo! Ich hatte einen Admin(nenne einfach mal keinen Namen) gefragt ob ich mir einfach was ausdenken kann. Dies wurde mit ja beantwortet,worauf hin ich mir einfach eine Katze ausgesucht habe die mir gefällt. lg Jayfeather8399 18:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kästen fertig ;3 Kannst mal bei Smaragdauge gucken Gefährte hab ich auch noch gemacht ... ist nur noch nicht eingefügt ;) Smaradauge 16:36, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen Dank Leo! Genauso habe ich mir sie vorgestellt!^^Jacky 16:45, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gefährte Heyo! <3333 Hast du schon jemanden, der Kieselbach spielt? Würde das gerne machen, wenn du noch niemanden hast ;) GLG knuddel dich Wolfsmond 18:51, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Coolio, ich freu mich LG Wolfsmond 19:33, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Löschen Hey Leo! Will nicht nerven, aber könntest du meine Geschichte (3 Katzen - 3 Clans - 3 Schicksale) löschen? Ich habs aufs Erfindungswiki verschoben und das nimmt hier nur "Platz" weg! ;) Ich danke dir schon mal im vorraus, GLG Wolfsmond 20:03, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kann ich da auch mit ? Smaradauge 13:35, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo! Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Ich finde im Erfindungswiki passt besser eine Geschichte rein als hier! Aber auf meiner Seite ist ein direkter Link dazu :) Hoffe das macht dir nichts aus und ich sage schonmal danke :) GLG <3 Wolfsmond 14:21, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) KlauenClan & Co Sry, aber was haben KlauenClan, FeuerClan und BlumenClan samt Katzen hier zu suchen? Da könnt man das ja gleich zu 'nem Erfindungswiki machen. Es gibt wahnsinnig viele Regeln, aber diese nicht. Versteh ich nicht Lg Buntschweif 14:31, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok ... ich bekomms schon mit ;) Lg Smaradauge 14:48, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Okay ich hoffe ich kann kommen :D Smaradauge 17:39, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neuankömmling meldet sich auch hier :D Hallo. :) Danke, so schwer is das nicht :p Jedoch hab ich eine Frage, die ich auch schon bei Buntschweif geschrieben habe. ich würd gern als Junges anfangen (: ich wollt fragen ob ich da jetz nen eigenen Chara erstellen soll oder ob da vill. welche "übrig" sind, die nicht gespielt werden :) aber nur wenn niemand dann was dagegen hat :D Vandalismus Hallo Leo Leopardenschweif. Aufgrund deiner Frage im Community-Wiki habe ich mir die IP-Adressen, unter denen hier seit gestern Inhalte von Seiten entfernt wurden, genauer angeschaut. Alle diese Änderungen wurden vom Internetzugang eines registrierten Benutzers aus durchgeführt, mit dem ich mich bereits in Verbindung gesetzt habe. Sollte es in den kommenden Tagen weiteren Vandalismus hier im Wiki geben, informiere mich bitte darüber. Vielen Dank. --Weas-El 14:24, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mh ... das kann ich dir nicht sagne ,ich weiß nicht was Aki gemacht hat .Frag besser sie :* Smaradauge 16:45, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach gerade ein Blog über die Vorlagen. Da steht dann als drinn und wegen Mentor: klar, gerne Ley RPG's Hey Leo. Ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass ich finde, dass es zu viele RPG clans gibt. Zuerst den NebelClan, dann NachtClan, Bruderschaft und jetzt Wolfbande. Gut, wir haben heute NebelClan genommen, aber der NachtClan ist in vergessenheit geraten und der NebelClan bestimmt auch bald... HDGDL, LG, deine Okey... Ich bin grad im WaCa Chat. Biene 14:09, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo! Ich habe eine Bitte an dich- ich würde gerne Blade zum Chat-Moderator ernennen, da er es im Moment mehr verdient hat, als jemand anderes. Bitte antworte mir, ich würde es nämlich gerne machen... Außerdem finde ich dass Honey nicht viel Beiträgt, also ich mag sie ja und sie ist ja auch nett und so, aber nun ja, ich würde mal drüber nachdenken ob sie noch ein Chat-Moderator bleiben soll. Sie ist ja im Chat und so, aber schreibt nie etwas. (Sorry, dass ich sie jetzt so beschuldige, sie kann vielleicht nichts dafür, jetzt fühl ich mich schlecht...) LG, deine Biene 11:01, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke, dass du mich verstehst, dass mit Honey war nicht böse gemeint, aber es stimmt. :/ LG, deine Biene PS: hab's schon geändert, wenns okey ist... LG, deine Biene 17:47, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wiki und so Hallo Leopardenschweif :) Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mir im NachtClan einfach eine KAtze erstellen kann. Und ich habe im WaCa wiki gesehn das du Signaturen machen kannst.Wäre für mich das HIER im Wiki möglich?-Lg Whity Erstmal danke für deine schnelle Antowrt.Also ekliss hat mir schon die gehnemigung für erstellen eines Charas gegeben. So und wegen der Siggi Name: Whitesky Schriftart: Gabriola Farbe: Farbverlauf , von etwas dunkleres Weiß nach Hell orange Spruch: Spuren am Himmel Farbe des Spruches: dunkel Orange Lg Whitey Charakter Art Hallo Leo. 1. Ganz oben bei Charakter Art sehteht : Die bilder müssen mit GIMP ersetllt worden sein.Aber wenn man jetzt zum Beispiel Photeshop hat könnte man das auch nicht verwenden, da es etwas fies das man GIMP verlangt. 2.Ich würde mich geren im Zeichenen der Vorlagen probiern :D -Lg Also ich probiere mich gerade an der Schüler-Vorlage, und sie sieht schon recht gut aus :D *freu*.Wegen dem Photoshop beispiel,das war so gemeint das ANDRER Nutzer es haben könnten, egal.Auserdem ist mir aufegefallen das es noch kein Staff gibt. LG Hi Leo, die Siggi ist total toll! <33 Es wäre schön wenn du es mir erklären könntest^^ GLG Wolfsfell 15:45, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Leo Ich wollte mich vielleicht mal an der vorlage für die einzelläufer probieren. Natürlich nur wenn es ok ist Gewitterherz 16:35, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo :D Ich habe NOCH zwei neue Vorlagen :Anfüherer Laanghaar, Männlcih und Weiblich. Datei:Anführer.W.L.png Datei:Anfüher.M.L.png Und ich würde gerne im CA deine Stellvertreterin werden. LG- Ps : Hoffe du machst die Bilder wieder Transparent Pss : Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht ? Hey Leo, ich finde, Ekliss hat gute Arbeit geleistet mit den Vorlagen für CA's, aber sie sollten dringend verbessert werden. LG, deine Biene 12:13, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hallo Leo, ich hoffe es ist ok wenn ich eine Geschichter erstelle. LG- Sorry Sry wusst ich nicht. Ley hat mir gesagt ich darf die einfach so reinstellen also dacht ich mir ich darf das auch. Dann werde ich es auf die Disk. stellen. GLG Jacky Hallo Leo :D Ich habe mich mal mit einer neuen Vorlage probiert, der Schülervorlage.Ich hoffe es ist Ok.-Ekliss Hi Leo! Hab gesehen, dass ich nicht mehr Chat-Mod in diesem Wiki bin. Naja, kann ich verstehen. Schließlich war ich ja nur noch selten da. LG Honey 15:27, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo :D Ich bin mit der Schülervorlage (Weiblich,Kurzhaar) fertig,gleich auch mit der männliche.Hoffe es ist ok wenn ich es bei der CA als Vorlage einfüge.-LG Leider, leider... Leider kannst du es rückgängig machen, traitor TwoBlade Möge Dunkelheit dich führen... 20:56, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist leider ein großes Problem das mit dem begegnen -.- [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 11:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 11:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey Leo! Ich hab jetzt die kurzhaarige männliche Version und die weibliche Version gemacht. (Einzelläufer) Hier sind sie: thumb|400px|weiblich thumb|männlich (Oje ich glaub die sind etwas zu groß´geraten >.< mist) Vielleicht kannst du sie etwas kleiner machen?? Ich weiß nicht wie das geht!! (scheiße) Gewitterherz 10:58, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wo ist die CA- Disk.? Also wo ich mein Bild von Veilchenstern reinstellen wollte? THX schonmal LG Jacky Hey, ne Frage Ja, ich wollte fragen, ob ich ne Schüler Vorlage machen kann. Meine vorlage:ist hier^^ 'Ley Bewerbung Hallo Leo Leopardenschweif, Hiermit bewerbe ich mich um den Platz eines Administrators Begründung: Ich habe ehrfahrung als Administrator, und ich möchte auch so besser im Wiki arbeiten und die anderen unterstützen. LG [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 16:03, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Moderator? Heyo Leo! Ich hab das erst jetzt bemerkt. ''Ich ''bin Chat-Moderator? Bevor ich mich hier blamiere, will ich erstmal, fragen, ob das vl ein Versehen oder so war, oder ob ich wirklich ernannt wurde? LG freu freu :DDD ich hab mich doch tierisch gefreut xDD. Es wäre bloß peinlich geworden, wenn es später geheißen hätte: Ups, sorry, versehen ;) So hab ich mir das szenario nämlich vorgestellt :] Also Danke, an dich und auch an Ley xD Ich fühl mich echt geehrt! <3333333 knuddel Vorlagen Hi Leo, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich die Königinnenvorlagen machen kann? Eisfell 19:29, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hei Hei. Ich hätte ein Bild für 2. Anführer gefunden :) Sie ist hier. glg Okay, gerne ich habs grad gemacht: Ich weiß nicht, sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Hier ist mal die weibliche Kurzhaar version. Die männliche kommt bald nach. Mal sehen, obs passt, oke? glg Wolfsmond 13:43, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC)thumb Vorlage Ich möchte gerne eine Vorlage malen für Heiler, wäre nett wenn ich es machen dürfte. LG 'Jacky'''